The present invention relates to a presentation system for performing presentation while displaying presentation information generated by a data processor on an audience-site large-scale screen. In particular, it relates to a presentation supporting method in which the progress of presentation (i.e., presentation program) is smoothened with use of a plurality of screens and with lightening the load imposed on a presenter, and an apparatus therefor.
Heretofore, in the case of presentation in the place of various meetings such as a meeting of an academic society, slides or OHP sheets have been turned in order. In recent years, this type presentation system has been developed so that the presenter performs presentation by displaying presentation information generated by a data processor on a large-scale screen.
As conventional presentation systems, there are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. JP-A-63-204315 and JP-A-64-70823.
In the aforementioned prior art, information given from the coordinates input panel is merely superimposed on information generated by a data processor after the information generated by a data processor is directly displayed on the large-scale screen. In short, information having the same contents is displayed on both the presenter-site screen seen by the presenter and the audience-site screen.
In the case of presentation by using slides or the like, the presenter writes supplementary explanation for the presented contents, order of points to be indicated, etc. on memos and makes presentation by reference to the memos at the time of presentation. In the conventional presentation system in which presentation information generated by a data processor is displayed on the large-scale screen, there is no consideration about the memos necessary for this presentation. Accordingly, the memos must be produced individually even in the case where the presentation is made by using an expensive apparatus. That is, in the conventional presentation system, if memo information is generated by a data processor, the memo information is merely displayed on the audience-site screen. Accordingly, memo paper must be prepared separately from the memo information.
In the case where presentation information is displayed on the audience-site screen, conventionally, all display data on the presenter-site screen are also displayed on the audience-site screen. Accordingly, the command selection icon such as screen scroll, etc. displayed on the presenter-site screen is also displayed on the audience-site screen. There arises a problem in that the audience-site screen is not easy to see.
Further, when characters are displayed by using an outline font or the like to make the display of the audience-site screen good, the quantity of information is increased. Even if the presenter makes an operation by using a data processor to promote the progress of presentation and promote questions and answers, response becomes bad because the large quantity of information must be processed by the data processor. There arises a problem in that the progress of presentation cannot be smoothened.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-63-10227, on the other hand, disclosed is a system in which screen assignment information (destination address, picture updating command) for a plurality of displays is inserted in advance in presentation information so that different images can be displayed simultaneously on a plurality of displays connected to one transmission line group.
In this conventional technique, however, a decoder and a picture memory are provided in each of the display devices. A one-field's or one-frame's picture is displayed by giving a refresh command to one picture memory by decoding the destination address and the picture updating command inserted in an application program of a computer by the respective decoders. Accordingly, the destination and the picture updating timing are defined in the application program in advance. It is difficult that the presenter or the like directly assigns scenes to the display devices in order.
In the presentation system or the like, use of a plurality of display devices is effective for performing presentation smoothly. In this case, a function for automatically displaying presentation information on a most desired display device selected from the plurality of display devices without any special designation by the presenter is preferred for the purpose of successively displaying presentation information on the display devices.
In the conventional technique, however, there is no means of performing presentation by using a large number of screens easily. Furthermore, in the conventional technique, there is also no means of automatically smoothening the progress of presentation without the presenter's designating one from the plurality of display means.
In addition, in the case where a display means can be selected automatically to perform display, the function must cope with complicated presentation form as well as simple presentation form.